Jealousy at the Tipton
by Britt199
Summary: It's Cody's first date, but why does he feel so gutily? And why does Zack feel like no one cares for him. This is my first Fanfick so R&R...CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLLLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first Fan fick! And here's the first chapter so R&R! Thankkks

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite life of Zack and Cody!

Chapter 1

Fighting never solves anything

"What," Zack shouted, "Chelsea and Cody!"

**Chelsea was the new girl she was saying on the 23rd floor.**

" That cant be!" Zack replied angrily

"It is." said Maddie

"Yeah, well where did you hear that from?"

"From Chelsea and then Cody like hundred times. He kept bragging like he forgot he had told me in the first place."

"I don't know why he didn't tell me about it." Zack said in a would-be hurt voice, if he wasn't so angry.

"Well hmmm…let me think," she began sarcastically, "maybe cause you were going to act like this."

"I can't believe what im hearing. Your on his side" Zack sounded mad

" No Zach that's not"

But before she could finish Zack ran off. Maddie felt bad but she didn't know what to do.

**Zack slammed the door. Cody looked up from where he was sitting**

"How could you not tell me?" Zack accused. "I'm your twin brother!"

"Tell you that the door was unlocked?" Cody said innocently

"About you and Chelsea"

"Chelsea who?"

"Maddie told me"

"Big mouth." Cody said to no one.

"_Why_ didn't you tell me?"

Zack was angry with his brother. You could tell by the sound of his voice. 

"Well your just jealous" Cody burleted out.

Zack froze 

_I'm not jealous, _he thought to himself_, Why would I be jealous of Cody, yeah he has a girlfriend but so what! I'll get one. And plus Cody is the one that's jealous of me._

"IM NOT JELOUS" Zack shouted.

"Yeah you are, then why are you making such a big deal out of it."

"I'm not," Zack shouted

"Yeah you are and I don't have time for you"

Cody walked into their room and locked the door.

"YOU CANT LOCK THAT DOOR ITS MY ROOM TO YOU KNOW!"

Zack ran out of their suite, and down to the ballroom where his mom was.

"Mom I need to talk to you" Zack shouted.

Carey turned to her band 

"Give me a few minutes"

T**he band walked out of the ballroom.**

"Okay sweetie what's wrong?"

"Its Cody"

"Yea I figured that. What happened now?"

"Well" _Should I tell? …Well Cody didn't tell me I shoundt…Well he devers it for not telling me!_

"Well what" Carey said?

"Well Cody is going out with Chelsea and"

"WAIT! did you just say Cody is going out with Chelsea?"

"Yea I did and"

"OMGG Cody's first Girlfriend"

"Yea but mom"

"Oh this must be so exciting for Cody! I'm so happy for…oh sorry honey"

"I guess you're on his side to huh," Zack said in a sad voice

"Zack I'm just excited for him."

"Yeah whatever your on his side"

Zack got up and walked away sadly.

_No one cares how I feel it's all about Cody._

"Zack Honey wait"

Zack wasn't listening he was already out of the ballroom and heading for the lounge. When he got there he sat on the couch. Maddie saw him and walked over, she sat beside him. 

"Zack what's wrong, your never like this, what are you up to?

"Why would you care, your on Cody's side rember."

"I never said that… I'm not on anyone's side, i'm just the candy counter girl"

"Yeah I guess that's true"

"So…your jealous cause Cody has his first Girlfriend and you don't, and you have to be better at everything?"

"WOW how did you know that…? HEY wait I'm not jealous"

"Zack It's ok to be jealous I mean it's his first girlfriend, but don't worry you'll find that special someone"

"I already did! Will you go out with me?"

"If you were 15 and my height sure…. but zach your only 13"

"See no one wants me"

"Zack your special in many ways, and any girl would be lucky to have you. Don't worry if Cody got a girlfriend before you."

Zack looked up at maddie and smiled

"See Zack there's that smile"

"Thanks Maddie."

"No problem…anyway I better get back to work"

Maddie went back to work and Zack headed for his room. He felt a little better but he was still angry with Cody.

That was the First chapter…Hoped you like it ill post the second chapter really soon but please R&R….


	2. twins

Chapter two

"Oh Cody" Mrs. Martin shouted as she entered

"Yeah mom?"

"Do you want to tell me something?"

"Uhh I love you" Cody said

"Aw thanks, but anything else I need to know?"

"Look mom I didn't spill the juice all over the rug that was Zack" Cody said

"Not about that ill deal with that later…I'm talking about you and Chelsea aren't you too going out?"

Cody stood up "What! how did you find out , man Maddie has a Big mouth_" Cody folded his arms and looked up at his mom._

"It wasn't Maddie it was Zack and you told Maddie but not your own mother" Carey looked shocked

"Zack" Cody stood up again

_Carey walked over to were Cody was and started to hug him and kiss him _

"MY little boys are growing up" she said in a cry voice

"Mom mom I can't breathe your going kill me before I even get a chance to grow up"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just so sad my boys are growing up"

"Well what did you expect we were going to stay little forever"

"No but I thought this day would never come and here it is" Carey took a seat on the coach Cody sat next to her

"Man woman are so emotional "

"So Cody when's the first date?"

"If you have to know 7:30 tonight"

Carey took a look at the clock "OMG! Its 6:30 I'm going to go buy a camera from Maddie don't move" _Carey got up and got her purse_

"MOM" Cody shouted "This is why I didn't tell you please don't embarrass me"

"Honey I won't just a couple of pictures I'm sure Chelsea won't mind"

"Yes she will and so would I"

"Okay okay sorry I guess I'm just excited for you…Are you nervous?"

"Heck yea, but I'm so mad at Zack I can't believe he told you I cant trust him anymore"

"Honey take a seat"

_Cody walked over and sat at the kitchen table Carey put a glace in front of him and gave him some juice _

"Cody you got to understand something Zack is your twin brother"

"Yea so"

Z_ack opened the door and heard his mom and Cody talking he didn't go in but he stood their and listened to them Cody countied on talking_

"I wish I wasn't a twin and I wish he wasn't my brother"

_Zack walked in and looked at Cody you could tell he was hurt. _

"Yea well I wish I weren't a twin either "Zack blurted out he turned around and slammed the door on his way out

Carey stood up "Zack honey" "Okay first I'll deal with you then ill talk to Zack"

"He just wants attention" Cody said angrily

"Cody that's enough…what happened between you to?

"I just told him the truth"

"And what's that?"

"That he was jealous of me and he is"

"Really and why is he jealous of you?"

"Because I have a girlfriend and he doesn't"

"Okay and the other day when Zack won that swimming contest down at the pool and you didn't and Zack said you were jealous how did you feel?"

"I don't know I guess I was upset because I could have beat him if he didn't jump in before me"

"What is it with you too there is no contest…The point is when Zack said your jealous in front of everyone you felt bad didn't you"

"Yes"

"Okay how do you think Zack felt when you said that to him?"

"The same way"

"Were getting somewhere."

"Mom I don't have time for this Zack stuff I got to get in the shower and get ready"

_Cody didn't want to think about the whole Zack thing"_

"Cody just please think about what I said okay"

"Yea I will" Cody got up and walked to the bath room

"Well I'm going to go find your brother and talk to him not that you care though"

_Carey walked out of the suite and into the elevator. When she got of the elevator she saw Zack sitting in the lobby._

"Hey sweetie"

Zack didn't look up

"Zack look I know your upset"

"Upset, try angry try mad."

"Zack look I know your mad angry upset and what not and you know what you have every right to be. I mean you don't have to be jealous."

"What is it with everyone? I'm not jealous of Cody if anything Cody is jealous of me"

"Honey Cody was wrong"

"Yeah yeah you say that know"

"Zack you and Cody are twins and you're going to be twins for the rest of you life. I mean Cody has a girlfriend so what if you don't you'll get one."

"Yeah but Cody beat me"

"Oh no is this what's its all about"

"Yea I guess so"

"Why is it you always have to be better at every thing then your brother?"

"I don't know I guess I just do…and now that he got a girlfriend before I did its unheard of...i mean he's a nerd."

"Your brother is not a nerd and now you no how he feels when you always tell him that he's jealous of you"

"Yea I guess"

"You and your Brother need to have a long talk but after you no what"

"Yea I know after his date"

Carey reached into her pocket "Here's some money go get some ice cream"

"Thanks mom" in a sad voice…_Zack walked of to go get some ice cream Carey never seen him so upset. Mr. Mosbey walked over to were Carey was_

"Its quiet to quiet…I don't trust it. What's the plan this time to destroy my hotel?"

"No there fighting…and not talking to each other!"

"Oh it's like getting flowers on your birthday" Mr. Mosbey looked at Carey "I mean that's so awful"

"Yeah but ill fix it"

_Carey walked away to the elevator she got off on the 23rd floor and walked into her suite._

"_Mom I'm glad you're here I was just about to leave."_

"Oh well sweetie have fun"

_Cody smiled at his mother and walked out the door to go pick up Chelsea Cody was nervous and guilty he didn't want to think about Zack that was the last thing he wanted to think about._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this is the 3rd chapter hope you like it…Sorry its kind of sort I decided to spilt the chapter up…R&R but please no bad comments on my writing or whatever…Thanks

I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY

Chapter 3-Frist date

**It wasn't a long walk for Cody since Chelsea lived down the hall. Cody knocked on the door and Chelsea's mom answered.**

"Hi im Chelsea's mom you must be Cody you can call me Mary"

"Hi" Cody said nervously

"Chelsea will be right out take a seat"

**Cody walked over and took a seat on the chair, but as soon as he sat down Chelsea came out. Cody didn't know what to say, Chelsea had long brown curly hair and green eyes. She was wearing a brown tank top that matched her curly brown hair and jeans, Cody thought she was beautiful. He directed her out the door and to the restaurant in the Tipton. They took a seat outside with the stars Glisten it made Chelsea's eyes Glisten to.**

"Wow this is great" Chelsea said

Chelsea could tell there was something bothering Cody

"Cody what's wrong you seem upset?"

"Me, no im not upset, this is perfect im here with you what more could anybody want"

"That's so sweet…but I know your upset just tell what's wrong"

"Okay well" Cody started _he didn't want to ruin his first date but the whole fight with Zack was getting to him_. _He was surprised that it bothered him so much_

Cody continued. On "Well I don't know me and Zack got into this big fight and now were not talking to each other. I don't know why its brothering me so much"

"You and Zack got into a fight? You should go talk to him"

"No! Im not letting Zack ruin are first date."

"It's fine. So what was the fight over anyway?"

"Zack is jealous that I have a girlfriend and he doesn't."

"Oh I see" _Chelsea looked into Cody's eyes she could see all the anger she could see that he didn't want to be in a fight with Zack even though he didn't admit it._

"Let's stop talking about Zack" Cody blurted out

"I think you should go talk to Zack."

"NO way have I hated him" Cody sounded angry

"Sweetie look I know our first date must mean a lot to you cause it means a lot to me to, but you mean more to me then anything and I hate seeing you so upset and family always comes first."

"You mean a lot to me to, but im not ended this date cause of Zack."

"If I was in a fight with my older sister and I was this upset like you are now, I would probably not be here right now cause I know its just a silly fight and I need her just like you need Zack, she's always their from me when I need her and ill always be there for her to and guess what Zack will always be there for you o don't let a silly fight like this mess you to up."

"I know but still" Cody started to say

"No i'm ended this date…go talk to Zack." Chelsea stood up from the table and started to walk away she turned back around.

"Call me okay,ill see you later."

_I can't believe Zack ruined this for me _Cody thought to himselfCody got up from the table and got on the elevator and went up to the 23rd floor he had a lot of thinking to do.

The next chapter is coming soon hope you liked it I know it was kinda short sorry.. Anyway don't forgot to reply but no bad comments on my writing or whatever


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this is the 4th chapter I could not really think of a good title sorry. Anyway hope you like it R&Rand please only good comments no comments dealing with like how I write or whatever! Thankkks

**I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody **

Chapter 4- best friends

Cody opened the door to his suite His mom was sitting on the couch watching TV, Zack was no where it site.

"Hey mom where's Zack"

"Oh hi sweetie….Zack's in the room."

"Okay thanks" Cody started to walk to their room

"Hey Cody"

"Yeah mom?"

"It got to you didn't it?"

"No he took my pants" cody said sarcastily

"Okay whatever you say"

**Cody heisted before he went into the room. He was upset everything was going wrong for him. He hurt his brother, his first date was ruined and he felt horrible about what he said to Zack. It replayed in his mind over and over again. "I wish he wasn't my twin and I wish he wasn't my brother." Cody felt even more horrible the more he thought about it. He kept thinking about the look Zack gave him. Cody opened the door to their room Zack was laying on his bed. **

"What do you want" Zack said "I thought you hated me" he continued.

"I don't hate you Zack"

"Then why would you say it?" **Zack sat up and Cody sat next to him."**

"I don't know I guess I was angry with you" Cody said

"Well that's no reason for you to wish I wasn't your twin." Zack sounded upset

"I know and I wish I didn't say that."

"Yeah I bet you do" Zack replied

"No I do, Zack even though you're my twin your also my best friend, I didn't mean what I said. I'm really sorry."

**Cody looked at Zack, Zack could tell that he was really sorry **

"I'm sorry to I guess I did over react a little."

"A Little try a lot"

"Okay I over reacted a lot. I don't know I guess I was a little jealous that you got your first girlfriend and I didn't"

"Yea but the girls are all over you all the time….I get kind of jealous all the time and plus your better at everything."

"No I'm not, well yea I kind of am, expect your better at school that's why you get to do my homework."

**They both laughed**

"Yeah that's true" Cody said** he had a smile on his face and so did Zack **

"Yeah but don't worry Cody ill teach you all my skills."

"Thanks Zack…I guess"

"So wait…what happened with Chelsea?"

"I don't know she said I should go talk to you and that I should call her later."

"Oh how did she know about our fight?"

"Umm I kind of told her…some how she knew I was upset. It's wired though I don't know how she knew"

"I guess it's just a girl thing. Well never know."

**Cody and Zack both laughed they both felt better that they weren't fighting.**

"I'm sorry I ruined your first date."

"Oh don't worry about"

"Well you should go talk to Chelsea and tell her everything turned out okay"

"Yeah I should but first I have to beat you in a video game"

"Oh you can't beat me maybe ill let you win one time then kick your butt the rest of the times."

"I win all the time what are you talking about?"

"Fine I bet you $10 that ill win" Zack said with a smile

"You're on"

**Cody and Zack sat on the floor as they started to play. Carey walked in the room**

"So I see you guys are okay now"

"Yea" Zack and Cody both said at the same time

"AW I knew it"

**Carey walked out of the room to leave the two boys alone. **

"Oh man" Cody screamed

"I told you im the master at video games!"

"Fine here's your 10 bucks"

"Nice"

"Well ill be back in a few and I want a rematch"

**Cody walked out of the room, he was glad Zack forgave him, and he was glad he had his best friend back. Everything was good again. He started to think about Chelsea as he walked to go see her. He was glad that Chelsea cared about him because he cared about her too. When he reached her door he knocked twice. Chelsea opened the door and Cody smiled at her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I havent updated in a lonnnnggg time…. This is the last chapter soo enjoy R&R :) **

_Chelsea was surprised to see Cody, she steped out and closed the door behind her._

"Hey Cody what are you doing here?" she asked

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Well for careing about me , and for telling me to fix things up with zack."

_Chealsea looked up and smiled at Cody, he smiled back at her._

"No problem , did everything work out?" She asked

"Yeah, its all good."

_Chelsea and Cody both laughed_

"Well im sorry our first date didn't go soo good." Cody said

"It's alright , lets just say that we were just hagging out."

"Then would you like to go out tomorrow?" Cody asked

"I would love to" Chelsea said

_They bothed smiled at each other_

"Well I better be getting back to my suite, ill see you tomorrow" Cody said

_As Cody started to walk away Chelsea stoped him._

"Cody"

"Yea"

"I love you"

_Cody walked back over to where Chelsea was, he took her hand_

"I love you to."

_Chelsea smiled at Cody , then kissed him._

"Goodnight Cody"

_Chelsea went into her suite and shut the door behind her. Cody walked back to his suite, when he got there he went to his room. Zack already hadfell asleep, as Cody layed there on his bed he thought about what happened he had a big grin on his face.He couldn't wait till he saw Chelsea again , as he thought about her more he dirfted of to sleep._


End file.
